Kisses Under The Mistletoe
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: John decides to have a Christmas party on their flat, and hanged mistleoe in some places to "add some fun". But ten, the mistletoe starts to move, causing some situations... Kindo of sequel t my story "trapped by a crazy johnlockian" so please read that first! Jonlock, hints of mystrade. Merry Christmas! :)


**KISSES UNDER THE MISTLETOE**

**Hi! EDM is here with a little Christmas fic! :)**

**Well, it would be a Christmas fic if ffnet had let me log in… when I tried it said something like "503 server error" or something like that… so please, pretend that it's still Christmas, okay? ^.^'**

**This is kind of a sequel to my story "Trapped by a crazy Johnlockian", so please read that first to understand why there is Johnlock here. There will also be hints of Mystrade to prepare you for my next story, "Trapped by a crazy mystrader"**

**Now please, read and enjoy! ^.^**

Christmas had arrived, and everyone in London was making plans to celebrate. And the people in 221B Baker Street were no exception, so John (ignoring Sherlock's protests) decided to have a Christmas party on the flat. And, to add a bit of fun, he hanged mistletoe in some parts of the flat.

But then, mistletoe start to appear on places where John could swear he didn't hang anything, causing some situations… ;p

**John and Molly/Greg and Anderson**

The party was going very well, and everyone was chatting amicably: John with Greg and Molly, Sally with Anderson, Mycroft with Anthea and Sherlock with , though these two weren't exactly talking: was talking about this and that and Sherlock was in his ind palace while feigning attention. But no one noticed this, so everything was calm.

"Sir, can you come here a minute?" Sally asked, catching Greg's attention.

"Sure" Greg said, leaving John and Molly.

"Really?" John asked "Sherlock blew the lab in ?"

"Yes!" Molly laughed "He said that it was for an experiment!"

John laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"It _was _for an experiment!" They heard Sherlock say. That only made John lokk at him and chuckle.

"Oh, really? And what type of experiment requires to blow a lab?" He teased.

"One that you wouldn't understa-" He stopped and looked above their heads.

"John, come here"Sherlock said in a serious voice.

John blinked, confused.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it before-"

A chuckle interrupted him. They all looked to see Greg smirking.

"Don't worry Sherlock, it's just a tradition" He said.

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asked, just as confused as John.

Greg pointed at the ceiling, and they looked up. Instantly both blushed and looked away from the mistletoe that was hanging above their heads.

"Come on, mate"Greg teased "Just a kiss on the lips"

John looked briefly at Sherlock, as if asking permission.

Sherlock's sigh said: _if you must._

Johns eyes told him _sorry _before leaning forward and pressing a quick, chaste kiss on Molly's lips.

Molly gasped and blushed furiously, while John looked away uncomfortably and moved to take a drink.

"That's what happens when you hang mistletoe around the flat" A deep baritone told him, startling him.

"Sherlock!" He said "Make some noise the next time, will you!"

Sherlock just looked at him, and John sighed.

"Look, it wasn't my intention for this to happen" He said, looking at the mistletoe that had caught him…

Only to find it gone.

"What the fuck…?"John muttered, surprised "Where's the mistletoe?"

Sherlock looked and raised an eyebrow. Then, he cracked a smile.

"It seemed that it somehow moved somewhere more _interesting_"

John looked confusedly at him, then glances where Sherlock was looking and gasped.

"Sherlock, do you have something to do with this?" John suspiciously asked him.

"Nope, this isn't my fault"Sherlock said "Why would I had made you kiss _Molly_?"

"Fair enough" John said "But then how the hell had the mistletoe moved _there_?"

"I have no idea"Sherlock said, starting to move "But I'm going to enjoy this"

John sighed and rolled his eyes, then followed the detective.

"Lestrade"Sherlock said approaching Greg, who in that moment was talking to Anderson.

"What's up freak?"Anderson snarled. Sherlock ignored him and looked at Greg.

"Tradition" He said, pointing above them. Greg looked up and paled considerably.

Anderson, confused, looked up as well and choked in his drink. This brought the attention of everyone in the room on them, and the people who noticed straight away gasped.

"Well, Inspector"Sherlock said, smirking "It's the tradition; It would be a pity breaking it now, wouldn't it?"

Greg glared at him.

"I'll kill you someday, Sherlock" He said. Then, he took Anderson's face and their lips brushed in a quick peck.

Both of them made a sour face, and excused themselves to the bathroom to "clean themselves". Everyone chuckled after getting rid of the nausea.

**Sally and Sherlock/Anderson and Sally**

"What was that brother"

Sherlock smirked at the threatening voice of his brother.

"Jealous Mycroft?"He said.

"Answer the question"

"He made John do the same with Molly"Sherlock shrugged "I felt the same way you're feeling right now"

Mycroft just nodded and made his way to John, who he starts talking to.

"Hey freak, I didn't know you knew about mistletoe tradition" Sally said, glaring at him.

"Why, Donovan, did you wanted to be one in Lestrade's place?"Sherlock taunted.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this"

They turned around to see Greg gaping at a point above their heads.

"Oh God, please no"Sherlock said, closing his eyes while Sally looked upwards and gasped.

"No fucking way"She stated.

"I feel exactly the same"Sherlock said.

"Aw, come on you two, it's just a tradition"John said, amusement in his voice.

"John!"Both gasped, looking at him.

Everyone chuckled.

"I'm in no way kissing this f-"

Lips on her cut her off for an instant, and the room went completely silent.

"Now, if all of you are happy"Sherlock said coldly "I must go to the bathroom… I think I'm going to throw up"

And he disappeared upstairs. John, snapping out of his shock, followed him.

Sally touched her lips and went out of the flat to take a breath.

'His lips were so...soft'

She stopped and gasped. What had she thought? What was she _thinking_?

"Damn it!"She shouted.

She felt some arms around her, and tensed slightly.

"Hey, it's me"

Recognizing Anderson's voice, she relaxed slightly. She turned her head and Anderson kissed her.

Sally sighed and returned the kiss. This felt so… _right_. Sherlock's lips felt good, but this felt _wonderful_.

"You okay?"Anderson asked gently.

"Yes, thank you"She answered, leaning on him.

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes"

"Okay, I've already told them that we'll be going" Anderson said "Your place?"

Sally nodded and they went home.

**Mycroft and Greg/John and Sherlock**

Some minutes later, the party went back to normal, everyone choosing to not comment what had happened, but sighing in relief when Sherlock and John came down looking normal.

That was until:

"Sir"Anthea said, politely interrupting Mycroft and Greg's (a bit awkward) conversation.

"Yes Anthea?"Mycroft asked.

"Look up"

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the amusement on her eyes, and looked up…

To see a mistletoe over Greg and him.

Mycroft's eyes widened and Greg blushed to the roots of his hair, his heart thundering in his chest.

'God, I don't know if I shall call myself lucky or not' Greg thought, not daring to look at the politician's eyes.

He heard a soft sigh and a hand grabbing his chin. Greg allowed his head to be moved until he was looking directly at Mycroft's eyes. Then, Mycroft leaned forward and captured Greg's lips with his own. Greg gasped, allowing Mycroft to deepen the kiss.

When oxygen began to be an issue, they separated, gasping for air.

"Disgusting" Sherlock muttered.

cleared her throat and pointed above Sherlock and John.

"Oh" They said, not needing to look upwards to know that there was a mistletoe hanging there.

Sherlock shrugged and looked at John.

"Nothing strange on this" He said "We're a couple"

And Sherlock literally _attacked _John's lips into a deep kiss. John moaned a bit and answered enthusiastically. After a few minutes, they pulled out, flushed and gasping for air.

"Disgusting" Mycroft agreed.

**Sherlock and Mycroft**

The Party was nearly ending. John was talking with Molly, with Anthea and Sherlock, to his disgust, was talking with Mycroft.

"Sherlock, you _must _come. Mummy wants to see you" Mycroft said coldly.

"I'm not going, Mycroft. Too busy"

"You're not busy, Sherlock. All I'm asking you is to visit Mummy tomorrow. Is that so har-" Mycroft stopped, noticing that the room was silent and that everyone was looking at them.

"Oh God, not again"Sherlock said, just _knowing _why everyone was staring at them.

"Come on, Sherlock, it's Christmas" John said.

"Yes, Sherlock, don't break the tradition"Greg teased.

Mycroft sighed. He knew that they weren't going to let this pass, so before Sherlock could say anything, Mycroft pressed a soft kiss onto his brother's cheek.

Everyone gasped, and Sherlock looked at him, his eyes wide with surprise. Even though everyone (sans Sherlock) wanted something to happen, given the brother's relationship, the doubted they would do anything.

Suddenly, Sherlock looked away for a second, and then pressed a quick kiss into Mycroft's cheek. _THAT _really shocked everyone, even Mycroft. Sherlock just gave him a lightning warm smile that only Mycroft and John catched, and Mycroft, shock over, returned it.

"I'll go" Sherlock quietly said. Mycroft smiled at him.

"Thank you"He said.

"But John comes with me"

Mycroft actually _chuckled _at that.

"Of course brother, Mummy was curious to see your boyfriend"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and John sighed.

"When are we going, Mycroft?"He asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Then you'd better go pack now, dears" said "It's really late anyway"

"Yes it is"Molly agreed, then said goodbye and left, as well as .

"I'll be downstairs sir"Anthea said, going as well.

Just as Greg was going to say that he was going too, they heard a dreadfully familiar giggle.

"Oh, that was so fun!"

Everyone turned to the door, and saw her.

"EDM!"John and Greg gasped.

"I feared you would appear today"Mycroft said with a sigh "So it was you who was messing with the mistletoes"

"Yep, it was me"She happily admitted "And it had been so fun! Though I'm sorry for that kiss with Sally, Sherlock. I wanted her to kiss Anthea, not you"She made a sour face "That was really disgusting"

Everyone made disgusted faces remembering the kiss and imagining Anthea and Sally kissing.

"How did you did it?"Sherlock asked, always the curious.

"That"EDM said with a coy smile "Is for me to keep and for you to find out" She checked her watch "Well, I'd better go now; my dad wants me to say some words at the Christmas party" She turned around and walked to the door, then paused and looked pointedly at Mycroft and Greg.

"Don't think I'd forgotten about you two"She said with such a sweet and innocent smile that it made them shiver in fear "So look out!"

And she was finally gone.

"I'd, er, better go now"Greg muttered.

"Me too"Mycroft said "See you tomorrow, Sherlock, John"

And with that, both of them went out the flat, leaving the couple alone.

Sherlock smiled lasciviously at John.

"Well, well" He purred "I think you said that you would make up to me the fact that you didn't stop my kiss with Sally"

John felt a pang of arousal travelling through his body at that look and that damned _sexy _voice.

"Y-yes?"He asked nervously.

"If I recall, you said '_Sherlock, please forgive me, I'll do anything!'_ Do you remember?"

"I… I think so"

"Then John, go to our bedroom. Now"

"But Sher-"

"You said that you would do anything, John, so _ . .Now_"Sherlock growled.

John gulped and went to the bedroom. Sherlock smiled deviously and followed, closing the door.

Noises could be heard some minutes later.

**Aaaaaand this is the end! How have you seen it? Please leave me a revew to let me know!**

**The next story I'll write will be the Mystrade one, so stay tuned! ^.^**


End file.
